My little Secret
by Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat
Summary: Tala's sister comes to stay with him.She has secrets and they soon discover that they were already way to deep in them that they can leave her. Soon Jessie friends appear and drag them eveen futher in. What happens when feelings grow despit it all?OcXdBoy
1. 1 Like brother so the sister

Fk: Hi every one welcome to my new story. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

_Chapther one- Not so unlike tala _

Tala was sitting annoyed in the living room waiting for the pesky woman to appear. He and the other Demolition boys have been living ever since they had lost the world championship in a small house out side Moscow that was provided from the BBA. Mr. Dickinson had insisted that some one would look for their relatives, even though against the team's will- they preferred to hate them with out having a face to relate to. That someone was Miss Schmidt. And she had announced that she had found some relative from Tala and that she would come to his place on the 6 of November at 3pm. That was 3 hours ago. "Man let's just go out and do something. I mean it's not our fold that bitch doesn't have a watch." Ian said bored as he checked his watch. Spencer got up and stretched. "What's the point? She got a key to the house. She'll wait here until we return. I rather listen to her ramble on bored then tired." Spencer growled. "I guess." Ian said warily. Bryan entered the room seeing they that they were still sitting as he had left them half an hour he figured that the pesky woman hadn't shown up yet. He grunted and left the room again. Just as the door closed behind him Miss Schmidt enter through the front door. "Oh! Hello boys. The light in the hallways of so I thought you guys went and did something." She said cheery. "Yes! Now, straight to business." She said taking a seat after none of the boys said and thing. "Tala I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I found your sister. Well half sister. Even though you can barley tell the family resembles... any how. The bad new is that she is an Orphan. She has been send to life by a quiet remarkable amount of Forster families, but she either ran away, got taken away because the family abused her or as lately they send her back because of the damage the of being abused. Don't worry its nothing serious. She is only a bit shy at the beginning and a few scares…" She trailed of as she saw the dirty looks that she got from the boys, which knew that scares of abuse would never fade. "Uhm. any how. Mr. Dickinson wants her to life with you. He thinks that she'll get all the care and attention that she needs here." "And we should baby sit her because?" Tala said furiously. HE never wanted THEM to find HER. So why should he look after the little prate. "Because Mr. Valko. You of all people ought to know what it's like to be abused and pushed away. Your childhood may have been more extremer then hers is but still it wasn't exactly candy licking for her. And Mr. Valko if you must know we have a reason to believe that Miss Smith mental state is getting worse with every time she gets rejected from people. We are afraid that she'll start to withdrawal herself from human contact completely. You Mr. Valko have got your team mate to keep an eye on you. Jessica on the other hand has absolutely no one but herself. Are you willing to be the one responsible to take away the only possible home were she wouldn't get beaten for speaking or under the humiliation of getting sexually abused and to scare of getting killed to saying anything? Could you life with yourself knowing that your sister is getting beaten so badly that she has to stay in hospitals for weeks and weeks while you life you're provided for life?" She yelled at Tala. Tala stayed silent. Partly because he was rather impressed that Miss Schmidt could even be that serious, but mainly because he for some weirder reason he felt guilty because he had wanted to take the kid her second chance away- like every one else had tried to take his second chance away to prove that he wasn't as evil as Boris wanted every one to believe. "Fine. The kid can stay. As long she doesn't interfere with the bladeing training too much, or irritates the others…" Tala said defeated. He looked to the others that just shrugged. "So when can we expect here?" Tala said as Miss Schmidt beamed at him. "Oh she is waiting in the car. I had dearly hoped for that you would take her in." The woman said dreamily, as if she were a teenage school girl talking to her crush. "Well let's go and fetch her."

They walk out side were they heard Music booming from the car. Miss Schmidt Sighed. "She must have heard me yelling." She muttered. And race for the car.

_Another day wasted out of time_

_I can't get out of this_

_Altered state of mind_

She was trying to open the door but it was locked.

_I'm going overboard_

_My conscience meets decline_

_Into Reality_

_I know this can't be fine_

Miss Schmidt realized finally she had left the car keys inside and went to fetch them. Tala looked into the window discovering that there was nobody inside. He looked around not spotting any foot tints leaving the car.

_Chorus_

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Making prefect nonsense_

Miss Schmidt finally found her keys. And came hurrying back to them. She opened the car door. And was completely shocked to find Jessica missing.

_Drowning in my doubt too well_

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind_

_So blind_

After she managed to turn of the music, the song was still playing.

Spencer pointed at Bryan's window. 'Now if I were an orphan girl I would want to hide were would I go.' Ian thought tapping his forehead. Suddenly he realized that there was a girl singing. '_I didn't know that there is a girl in sum 41'_ "I didn't know that there is a girl in sum 41." "There isn't." Spencer said.

_Who are these voices in my head?_

_I can't go on like this_

_Living like the dead_

_I haven't slept so long_

_Feeling sad I dread_

_I'm talking to myself_

_Forgot what I just said_

Tala closed his eyes and listen hard. There. He heard her. "Ian go to Bryan tell him to turn the music lower, then tell him to get down here." Tala order. _'This kid is pushing my patients' _he thought furiously. '_Whoa. He is getting Bryan to fetch her. That kid is push really pushing Tala's patients._' Ian thought as he was about to race to Bryan's room. Bryan came out and pointed at the tree. "Is there a reason why there is a GIRL sitting up the tree?" Bryan asked gruffly pointed to the tree that was next to his window. Tala went straight to Bryan's room. He wasn't a tree climber like Bryan.

_Chorus_

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Making prefect nonsense_

_Drowning in my doubt too well_

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind_

_So blind_

Tala went to the window. The girl was sitting on a branch next to the window, with her eyes shut, nodding her head as she sung. "Hello." Tala tried.

_Well I hold my only enemy as closely as a friend_

"HELLO!" He tried again. Still no response.

_And I sold my own reality to further my descent_

Tala realized that she was wearing head phones. He tapped her shoulder.

_Self-destruction taking over it's so easy to pretend_

He tried again- no reaction.

_Introduction to this nightmare may never end_

Tala's eyebrow twitched.

_Can anyone help me drag my heels?_

_I'm running overtime_

He unplugged her head phones. "Hello." He said through grind teeth.

_I can't hold down my meals_

_My mind is racing by_

_Staring blankly feels_

She just continued to sing. Tala got piss stormed over to Bryans stereo and turned it of. But she continued to sing

_Like pulling out my teeth _

_While this engine winds_

'_I now know why she got beaten…_'Tala thought angrily. And waited with his arms crossed. Suddenly he realized she was covering now her ears with her hands. Tala looked at her closer. He realized that the girl was rather curled up then sitting. As if she tried to keep the whole world out.

_Chorus_

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Making prefect nonsense_

_Drowning in my doubt too well_

Tala started. She was scared. Was she scared because of _him_?

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind_

_So blind_

"She… She stopped yelling?" She asked uncertain. Tala nodded. '_So she was scared because of the yelling._' He thought. "Don't you want to come in?" Tala asked causal trying to keep his voice from sounding annoyed. "Hum… you sure she won't start yelling again?" She asked unsure. "Yes I am quiet certain." He said smiling and offered her his hand. She looked at it and then at his faces uncertain, before taking it. Tala helped her into the room. As she studied the room he studied her. She was a quiet pretty girl. Her hair was dark brown, with wine red streaks which were only visible when the light shone onto them, that barley touched her shoulders. She had chocolate born eyes; And Tala was sure he saw ice blue sprinkles in them. From what he could see she had a similar face structure as he had: a straight nose which looked rather cheeky in her round face and a stubborn chin. "Those pictures are pretty. Did you draw them?" she asked curiously. "Nope. He drew them." Tala said pointing at the door, were Bryan stood there with their arms crossed glaring at them. The brunette backed away. "That's Bryan. I am Tala by the way." Tala introduced. "I am… uhm Jessie." She said getting nervous under Bryans glare. "I'll just call you Jessie, Hope you don't mind uhm Jessie." Ian said as he stuck his head into the room behind Bryan grinning. "That annoying brat is Ian and I am Spencer." The tall blonde said; as he pushed Bryan into the room enter him. "Good now all the introductions are made; do me a favor, and get the fuck out of my room." Bryan snapped glaring daggers as Ian began to bounce on his bed. Jessie tilted her head to the side as Spencer chuckled and Tala glared mockingly. "We have a lady in the room, so mind your language." "Hey we should mark it on the calendar: The FIRST time BRYAN had a GIRL IN HIS BEDROOM!" Ian said grinning broadly. "Careful before we'll write next to it the FIRST night Ian spend IN HIS COFFIN!" Bryan growled. Jessie grinned, which remind Spencer a lot of Tala's grin. "There you are, Jessica! How many times DID I tell you not to run of?" Miss Schmidt snapped at Jessie. Jessie's face became emotionless and her eyes seemed to turn Ice blue. "First of all my name is Jessie, Not Jessica. Second of all it was 342 times, and third of all why should I listen to you? I never asked you to take me from every thing I know. And last of all make sure that this is the last time we'll have this foolish talk. I am staring to get impatient with you, woman." Jessie said in a commanding voice and looked at the scared older woman. "I'll leave you then here, with your brother. Your bags are already in the living room, Miss Smith. I hope your stay will be more pleasant then in the last family. Until the next time Miss Smith." Miss Schmidt stammered uncomfortable. "I doubt we'll ever meet again."

'_This girl freaks me out… She is so much like her brother… Scary the pair of them… I hope I'll never have to see either of them again._' Miss Schmidt thought as she waited for the girl to say something. Jessie turned back. "I thought you said you were leaving." She asked glaring at the woman as she turned and she was still there. "Uhm yes good bye…" Miss Schmidt raced out of the room. "Man that makes it defiant. You really are Tala's sister. That just then is the, prove…that is even more reliable then a DNA test!" Ian said as he began to roll on the floor from laughing. The rest of the boys began to chuckle and Jessie looked around irritated. "You just sounded like the female version of Tala… You even had the same face expression." Ian explained seeing her confused look. 'That the first time any one reacted like this, most people hide and never talk to me in the same way again, but they just laugh. Maybe things will get better.' Jessie thought tilting her head looking at the boys as they still chuckled, or in Ian's case rolled on the floor from laughing.

* * *

Fk: I hope you like it! The song is from sum 41. its called all messed up. Thanks for reading. And please review to tell me what i can make better ;). 


	2. Whats wrong with Jessie?

Fk: Hey people thanks for reviewing. Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade I do Jessie and my oc. Expected For ghost Aka Silver. She belongs to wolf of snow.

……………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: Jessie is acting strange…

…………………………………………………………………….

"Well let's go and get your stuff into my room. You can stay there until we have reorganized." Tala said smiling.

"You don't have to change things because of me." Jessie said looking down.

"We're planning to do it any how. Plus there is so much stuff we need to fix it's not funny. You just made sure that we won't push it to next month." Spencer said shrugging.

"And were will you sleep if I am in your room?" Jessie asked looking at Tala.

"I'll sleep on the couch…"

"You certainly will not. You sleep on your bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"What? I can't let a girl sleep on the couch! You'll get bruised." Tala said smirking, at this Jessie snorted.

"Mate, I've spend one third of my life of sleeping on park benches and stone floors."

"…Well you shouldn't have. And any how that's still no reason for you to sleep on the couch." Tala said scrolling.

"Listen Tala you're really nice but … I think I felt Rollfire in my bag." Jessie said and left the room.

"Ok what that about." Spencer asked. "How I am supposed to know." Tala said growling this brat is to stubborn for her own good… much like himself… Tala smirked.

Jessie was walking down the stairs when she stopped dead in her tracks. She glared at Miss Schmidt that was sitting in the room looking nervously at Jessie.

"What are you STILL doing here?" Jessie snarled at the woman. "Hum I have to talk to your brother about something importuned." Miss Schmidt awarded nervously.

"Fine but once your done get, out of here." Jessie growled before she called Tala.

"What's up…oh I see… Jessie why don't you go and get unpacked or something… I handle this." Tala said realizing that woman was shivering like mad now both were in the room. Jessie smirked before she went down to her bags and pulled something out of it before she left the house.

Once out side Jessie smirked down at her red; purple and silver blade.

"We have done this in quiet a while. You think your up to it Rollfire?" Her blade gave a bright red flash. Jessie grin broaden.

"I take it as a yes, Shall I?" Jessie said as she put the blade into its launcher.

"3...2...1, let it rip." Jessie launched her blade and it landed into the snow and began to zoom around the courtyard.

"Now let's see if you're rusty. FIRE CLAW ATTACK!" Jessie yelled pointing at an old bucket. A magnificent white Tiger with huge lilac wings and 3 tails emerged from her blade. It had small purpled crystals all over it golden armor and one particle large one in the middle of its forehead. It soundly turned black and then red. All the small purple stones and the soft lilac strips mimicked it and the Wings caught fire. It let out a loud battle roar flames rouse around it claw and he charged at the bucketed he raised his paw and slice through the old bucket as if it was butter. It turned around to strike again but the bucket had disappeared in to a puddle which sunk with the melting snow. Jessie grinned as her bit beast turned back purple. She walked up to it through the cannels in the snow it had caused cause of its charge.

"You're still in top form as I see." Jessie said as she hugged the huge tiger it began to purr as it rested on of it large paws on to the back of the girl.

"Label me impressed and send me to Timbuktu. That was a hell of an attack." Ian said awestricken as he leaned out of the window. "Don't you know it's not polite to spy on people?" Jessie said ice cold as the tiger turned red again. Ian raised his hands up in defense.

"I was just looking out of my window. It a bit hard to not to look at the huge tiger melting down buckets." Jessie snorted.

"You know if all your excuses are so lame I am surprised that you still are… I wonder whether Tala has thrown out Miss Schmidt yet." Jessie said thoughtfully and walked of.

"She did that again... She just walks of like that, as if she had forgotten that she was even talking to me." Ian murmured to himself as he closed the window.

Meanwhile Tala sat frowning at the woman as she pulled out yet another form to sighing.

"It is really the last one." Miss Schmidt assured Tala. She was making him sighing legal papers for Jessie and money support for her and for reorganizing the house. Tala sighed and then handed the woman the papers back.

"There that's all. I hope you enjoy redecorating your house. Well cheerio." She chirped and then practically raced out of the room. "Who the heck says Cheerio these days?" Tala mumbled. Jessie pounced him.

"Cheerio, old champ. It was a blasted seeing you, chum!" Jessie said giggling.

"Your begin silly." Tala said growling.

"Yap. If you don't be silly you don't laugh and if you don't laugh you die." Jessie said grinning broadly. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Now let's get your stuff into my room.

"I can't take your room Tala…it well…your room." Jessie said uncomfortable.

"I thought we went through this." Tala said sighing as he picked up the bags.

"Uhm we did…. ohm yeah I remember before I went of and did some thing else … hmm it's all blurry." Jessie murmured quietly and frowned.

"So you really forget things when you are in the middle of doing them." Spencer said standing in the door way of the entrance. "Yeah…. That's why they actually didn't want to let me out." Jessie said nodding her head absently.

"Out were?" Tala asked holding onto Jessie wrist, so she couldn't flea… it what he would have tried to do. Jessie gently tugged on Tala's arm as she tried to loosened his grip so she could escape. "YOU MEAN SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU." They shook their head and Jessie tried to break free from Tala's gripe.

"I'll let you go. Once you told us." Tala promised.

"Fucking hag… well uhm…well the mental intuition did want to let me out because of the forgetting thing and well… a few other reasons you don't have to worry about though. Just normal teen age problems the Doctor's always turn into dramas. Now will you let me …? I think I hear a Cat!" Jessie squealed and bounced out of a room (Tala let her go) leaving 2 worried boys behind.

"Hum I don't think that we should worry too much." Spencer said not very convincing.

"It seems to be harmless." Tala nodded before he carried the bags up to his room.

………………………………………………………………………

Fk: thanks for reading... I would be happy if you review:)


	3. 3 nightmares abnd the next morning

Fk: Hey guys sorry that i didn't update in such along time. I thank you guys very very much for reviewing. Please do it agin!

After they had another long argument, Jessie has agreed to sleep in Tala's room. "Goodnight. Sleep well." Tala said as he turned of the light. Jessie was lying in bed staring around in the darkroom. Suddenly she wanted to scream but managed to suppress it.

/Flashback/

A 8 year old Jessie was laying in a dark room suddenly a group of men appeared. A small girl was being dragged behind them, "Jessie kills her. She doesn't deserve to life. She tried to run, and now she must be punished." One man said. "But... I cant…sir please." A hand slapped her. "Do you want to be punished as well?" another man growled. "No sir but…" Jessie said hastily looking back at the girl and the at the man. "Put your blade into your launcher." Jessie obeyed. "Now launch." Jessie was half way and then she collapsed sobbing. A man pulled her to her feet and forced her to launch. Jessie passed out when she was covered in the blood of her victim… her first victim…

/end of flash back/

Jessie felt as tears ran down her cheeks. She had never had wanted to hurt any one but she was forced to do it over and over again…

/flash back four years after the first flash back/

Jessie raised unwillingly her fist and ramp it in to the lower gut of her opponent. She knew that she didn't have a choice but to hurt the small boy. It was either him or her. Even though she wanted to die, she had made a promise to Silver and the others that she wouldn't let herself get killed. The boys grasp and as he hit the wall there was a disgusting creaking noise and Jessie knew she had broken the boy's neck... She had killed another life once again. She looked into the hazel eyes of her opponent. She then was so glade that she was not Silver that had to do this kind of thing nearly every day.

/end of flash back/

She let out a sob as she thought of the look of the boy had when he died. She hate it…god she hate having to take lives away. She hates herself for doing so. She let out another sob. Jessie wanted so badly for Silver to appear and tell her to snap out of it. "Their dead and they'll remain dead. They can't change it, you can't change it no one can change it. They are D ea d. D-e-a-d." Jessie whispered her friend's words that her friend would never say to her ever again.

/flash back/

"Silver hurry their behind us." Jessie yelled. "Jessie runs. Take care of the others." The other girl said. Jessie stood still. "RUN DARN YOU!" the shorter girl yelled at her. Jessie did as she was told. She ran around the Conner. She jumped gracefully over the fence. Then there was a sound of a machine gun. "GHOST! SILVER! WOLFY!" Jessie calling her friend by her nick names, tears streaming down her face. A strong hand clamed her shoulder. "She died for a good cause." A lean boy said whipping the tears from Jessie cheeks away. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU TRAITOR!" Jessie screamed as she slammed her fist into his lower gut over and over again.

/end of flash back/

She had lost every one she cared for. Her mother, her brother, her twin, Silver, Radian, Chris, Bellatrix, Tricksy, Kit, Joy, Sunny, Rain, Spot, Casey only to scratch the top of the list. Most of them she could never see again since they have past into a place were she could no longer follow: into the realm of the dead. Others like Bellatrix, She swore she would kill them when she saw them again. They were the cause that most of her friends and family were dead; they were nothing but traitors that deserved to die. Then there were the others that were still getting hunted, that had to keep a low profile and she couldn't go look for them. The rest were locked up in mentally intuitions or prisons both places were she could never reach them. Only one she had found again her brother, Tala. Jessie let out a low sob. Yes she had Tala now he would save her from this night mare. Jessie stood up as she walked up on her wobbling legs and headed for the door. But as she reached it the door was covered in blood.

"What is it Jessie, can't touch the blood you spilled." A cruel voice whispered from what seemed from miles away into her ear. She turned around, "who is it?" Jessie asked shaking even though she knew who the voice belonged too. "Now don't say you forgot who me… Even thought it wouldn't surprise me. It me Marcus.

" The voice said mockingly. Jessie looked up into the black eyes of a boy the seemed to float in mid air a strange blue around sounding him. His black hair was completely messed up and soaked like the rest of his body in blood. "Marcus… I cant you forgive…you know I didn't have choice. I DIDN'T TO KILL YOU PLEASE FORGIVE! "Jessie began to get desperate as the boy didn't answer her, and more people she knew were dead appeared covered in blood or their heads in funny angles. "Please just leave me alone." She begged.

"Its time you come with us Jessie its time that you learn the feeling of downing in the darkness of death." They murred as they reached out for her. Jessie had the taste of blood of in her mouth and every scare in her body seemed to tear opened. Jessie let out scream and regretted it soon since she gulped down what seemed to be blood. 'I am drowning in blood' Jessie thought and she looked at her self covered in the red substance. She stopped struggling and suddenly she could breathe again. A grouped of people stood around her she looked up at the people not really seeing their face because of the dark the seemed to sallow them. "Silver. OH MY GOD SILVER PLEASES FOR GIVE ME I SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOU BACK THEN!" Jessie howled as she recognized her best friend standing in front of her looking at her coolly.

"Stop being stupid Jessie. First of all I am not dead and second of all even if I was killed that day, I wouldn't have done any good if you died as well and third snapped out of it . I thought I told you that they are dead. They can't change it, you can't change it, and no one can change it. They are dead. D-e-a-d. Last of all… did I mention that I am not dead?" Silver said smirking flicking her silver hair that was trimmed in gold over her shoulder. Her ice blue eyes seemed to sparkle in every color that the world had to offer. Unlike the other people in the room she was neither floating and glowing or covered in blood.

"Ghost…me… JADEN? Radian, Rain Sunny…. BUT YOU GUYS ARE ALL DEAD!" Jessie yelled as she saw more of her friend grinning and waving at her. All of sudden their was a knock and her people, including her friends vanished.

"Hey are you ok in there. We just came back from a walk and heard you screaming." Tala said as he opened the door. Jessie was sitting in the middle of the floor looking completely dazed covered in blood. "

OH my god! Jessie are you alright? What happed? Spencer, GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" Tala yelled at his blonde friend as he race to Jessie. She looked at him weirder.

"So they have risen again. And the darkness is consuming their souls. The war against evil will start again and the poor souls will suffer once again." Jessie said in a strange voice that she didn't seemed to own, as Tala reached and then past out. Tala panicked as Jessie breathing became dangerously shallow.

They bandaged Jessie wounds and put her to bed. Tala sat next to her stroking her hair. HE didn't under stand why, but some how he was worried for her even though he only knew her for a couple of hours. He sighed. He had been sitting next to her unconscious… or sleeping- he wasn't quiet sure which of the 2- body for 4 hours.

"Go to bed. I'll stay:" Bryan said as he poked his head through the door, watching Tala hide a wide yawn behind his hand. Tala shook his head.

"Go to bed. OR I'll beat you into it." Bryan said scowling. He did not like getting disobeyed. Tala yawned once again.

"Fine. To keep your hands to yourself. She is my sister after all, so hold yourself back." Tala said grinning pouncing Bryans arm playfully.

"No, Tala. I am going to rape her while she is unconscious especially SINCE she is a sister." Bryan stated sarcastic, rolling his eyes before he pulled the door shut, hiding a sullen Tala. He sat down at the edge of the bed and looked sown as he saw Jessie moving. Her chocolate brown eyes were teary her lips pressed against shut tightly. She was breathing very fast.

"Hey… are you…" he trailed because as he bend down and tried to reach her, she moved away.

"Please don't…. I'll be a good girl. Just please don't... touch me." She said trying to hold back her sobs. Fuck she heard. Bryan thought as he rubbed his temples.

"Look kid. I meant it sarcastic. I am not actually going to rape you. I don't rape people. Plus even if I would, I am sorry too say Your not my type. " Bryan said trying to lose the girl with the result that she moved away even further. Bryan reached down and pulled her struggling form up and did the fisting that came to his mind and rapped his arms protectively around her pulling her towards his chest. Bryan hugged her. Jessie eyes widen in fear and tried to escape. He began to sway her and hum. Jessie stopped struggling listen to Bryans deep rough voice that some how still sounded silky and smoothing. Then he began to sing in a language she presumed to be Russian. Jessie held on to his shirt and started to purr. She looked up into his face one last time, reassuring herself that he wasn't going to hurt her and that he wasn't planning to leave anytime soon, before she rested her head and fell into a deep happy slumber. Bryan looked down at her; she looked so much more peaceful. He brushed some bangs out of her sleeping face. Before he settled himself to sleep his arms rapped around the girl closely.

Mean while Tala sat on the tree scowling.

"I thought him to keep his hands of Jessie." Tala murred, not looking up set that he his lilac haired friend didn't do as he was told. Quiet the opposite he seemed very please with himself. 'She'll be good for Bryan and Bryan will look after her… or he'll answer to me.' Tala thought now grinning: He looked them again.

"He never sings for me when he scares me." He said mock pouting, before he jumped of the tree, he was sitting on to spy on his friends. Unknown to him he wasn't the only spying that night….

Bryan woke up the next morning feeling oddly comfortable and (…chough…) cozy. He looked down and saw Jessie still lying in his arms, snoozing happily. He thought for a moment about wakening her up but when he looked the way she was smiling and the way she was holding onto his shirt as if it was a life line he couldn't brig it over his heart ( yes he dose have one.). He sighed and closed his eyes again. A few minutes' later Jessie eyes fluttered up and she was looking at a very well trained chest covered by a white tank shirt… so she could see every muscle. She couldn't help but blush furiously.

_Jessie pov_

'Hum… ok this odd. I can't remember that I fell asleep in Jaden's arms… hey that's not Jaden's chest. His isn't that well trained. Not with the guy sitting in headquarters all the time…. OH MY GOD I AM IN BED WITH A STRANGER!' I screamed mentally. 'Ok mustn't wake him up. He could be very dangerous…. Ok screw could be…. With those well train hot muscles of him he would have to be at least be able to snap a little girl in half with his little fingers…. Maybe I should continue to lay here. I mean having a strong guy next to ones self is a quiet handy thing for a girl in these dangerous days. Uhm ok sick Jessie very VERY sick. You don't even know the guy…. What OH MY FUCKING WHISKERS; WHAT IF HE RAPED ME!' I thought to my self trying to as gently as I could remove myself from the guy's arms.

"WOLFY; SAVE ME!" I yelled all of a sudden. The guy next to jerked into a sitting position starring around. He pulled me nearly as if it were instinct, maybe it was, closer to his chest, All of a sudden there were crashes as through the window crashed a tall boy leaped through the window weapon out stretched and through the door Ian Spencer and Tala stood their launchers pointing into the room.

"JADEN SAVE ME!" The Jessie shrieked as she struggled to get out of Bryans arms.

"LET GO OF MY JESSIE!" the tall blonde guy yelled at Bryan pointing his twin bladed sword towards at him. The threatened boy growled but still didn't budge. Jessie bit Bryan's shoulder.

"OUCH YOU LITTLE BRUTE I'LL REMEMBER THAT!" Bryan yelled out of surprise and let Jessie go. Jessie leaped behind the blonde.

"Jaden have you been working out." Jessie asked completely startled as she saw her old friend having way more muscles then she remembered. "And since when are you taller then me…. Oh my god your not Jaden. Jessie whispered and slowly backed of the window.

"Jessie just stay calm I am sure there is a reasonable answered for this." Tala said from the door as he watches Jessie moving towards the window. If Jessie jumped in that condition she was in she would kill her self for certain. He was certain of that. Jessie didn't listen to him and leaped out of a window and landed on the ground with a loud thump. The boys expect of Bryan- which hope that she died… his shoulder hurt as if 2 fangs had priced his shoulders rather then blunt human teeth- raced to the window. Jessie was laying on the floor her arms and legs in a funny angel, next to her a sliver haired girl, which picked the larger brown hair girl up and carried her back into the house.

Fk: Ok guys thats is it... I hope you like it... i tried to make it longer then usal... and if you do like it could you guys please review... I need to know that there still is a purpose to update every now and then


End file.
